


Knot So Dull After All

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Monthly Requests [14]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Knotting, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Strength Kink, Voice Kink, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: It’s the middle of the night, and you’re on a mission in Germany with Genji Shimada, known lycanthrope and fast-asleep ninja.





	Knot So Dull After All

48 hours out in the middle of the Black Forest with just a quiet ninja for company, and you were already going crazy.

After Torbjorn had traced Bastion back to a forest near Eichenwalde, Winston had sent you out with Genji to check for any other remaining units. You’d stayed behind, setting up camp in the abandoned village, and Genji had gone out to do what he did best:

Sniff.

Sometimes you marvelled at the fact that the man sleeping nearby was an _actual_ werewolf. Granted, he was a werewolf that hadn’t found any Omnics but he was still a _werewolf_. From everything you knew about it, that was probably the only way he’d survived what his brother had done to him. There were still scars from the silver sword running over his body.

You’d been staring, after all. Purely out of curiosity. Scientific curiosity.

Your mind wandered to the memories you had of the muscles on his back.

_Science._

You shifted as heat bloomed between your thighs and your cheeks burned. Oh god. You hoped Genji wasn’t awake because he would probably smell that if he was. As if on cue he stirred, and biting your lip, you turned over to see a single, glowing golden eye gazing at you from beneath a half-closed eyelid.

Genji’s low groan rushed through you like a warm touch and you heard him inhale deeply.

A branch snapped loudly outside and both of you froze as it fell. Moonlight that had been blocked before streamed through the window, hitting Genji in the face. He squeezed his eyes shut, sucked in a breath through his teeth, and _growled_.

You scrambled out of bed and opened your monitor to check for movement outside. The branch could’ve broken from age, or from something outside, either way, your heart was pounding from a combination of _oh god what if it’s Omnics_ and _oh god Genji’s probably turning._

You weren’t panicking too much about that second one. Everyone on the team said Genji’s werewolf was friendly, maybe a little _too_ friendly. No, your main concern was _what if it’s Omnics and Genji’s out of it completely_.

Another low groan filled the room and you shot a glance over your shoulder to watch the man writhe in his bedding, his back arching. Tossing his head, he bared his throat, and the desire to run your tongue over his neck jumped up in your body.

 _Wow_.

“Genji,” you called. His eyes opened blearily, lips parting. “Genji, does it hurt?”

He groaned out something in garbled Japanese that was probably a response but _hello_ , he sounded good saying it and your arousal went up another notch. You quickly turned back to the screen and checked it again, trying to ignore the soft panting, rustling, growling and shifting from behind you. Still nothing. If you were lucky, it probably broke because-

“You smell… _so good_ …”

A gasp escaped you as you turned around. Genji had clawed his way out of his bed and was sprawled on top of both his and yours. There was sweat decorating his skin that gleamed in the moonlight.

“Why…are you so… _delicious?_ ”

His words seemed difficult to form. “Do you need anything?” you asked awkwardly. Winston _had_ briefed you about what to do – _don’t excite him, don’t bother him, if he needs to go outside, let him_ – but _nobody_ had told you what to do if the man was _writhing naked on the floor and calling you delicious_.

In fairness, it probably hadn’t come up before.

He pulled himself forward and you watched him _change_ in front of you, fingers coming claws, a line of dark hair running down his back and beginning to spread. “Your taste,” he gasped. Yep, you were wet.

“Uh…”

Brain frozen. Okay. _Okay_. You could deal with this. Just…say yes to the handsome werewolf whose voice was forming puddles between your thighs.

“S-sure,” you stammered, and as you moved around towards him, Genji grabbed the front of your t-shirt, pulling you in for a kiss. You straddled his waist, his hands skimming roughly down your back to grab your ass. His tongue swiped over your lip and that _definitely_ didn’t feel human.

Genji rolled you onto your back and tugged at your pajama shorts, hooking into the waistband of your underwear. You heard the loud ripping noise as he tore them, and then he tossed them aside, still kissing you hungrily as both hands grabbed your bare ass and pulled you into his lap. You couldn’t stop yourself from squeaking as your clit was pressed against his erection and his hips ground into you.

Your hands cupped his face and soft tufts of fur sprang up beneath your fingers just as Genji ripped open your shirt, throwing it to join your ruined underwear. His head ducked and his mouth latched onto your nipple, that strange tongue teasing at the sensitive peaks until you were writhing.

“Fuck, _Genji_ ,” you whimpered, grinding your hips against his cock. He looked down, breathing in deeply, and without warning he was nipping his way down your belly, fur-tipped fingers teasing your nipples as his mouth found your core and he _devoured_ you.

You almost screamed the first time his tongue stroked your clit, thighs clamping shut around his head. Your fingers yanked onto the dark not-hair not-fur on top of his head that was quickly thickening over his face like a mask. You wondered how much more he would change.

Something you stopped thinking about when his tongue slid inside of you.

Man, you were _so_ glad Winston had put you in the middle of nowhere right now because the noises coming out of you would’ve woken an entire _city_. Your hips bucked wildly against Genji’s face despite the strong grip keeping you pinned to the floor. Fuck, you would volunteer for literally _every_ mission Winston sent this man on if he would- _just-_

Your nails dragged through his fur and Genji _growled_ again with a _pronounced_ vibration against your walls that had your heels digging into his back and your body arching towards the ceiling. You hadn’t quite cum but you didn’t think it’d take long. Not with _Genji’s_ skills.

His mouth pulled away and you yelped in protest, a sound quickly silenced by a sloppy kiss as he crawled up your body, slotting his hips between yours.

“So delicious,” he growled.

The tip of his cock rubbed against your clit. His mouth lined your neck and jaw, half-slurred Japanese gasped out between kisses that did nothing to soothe the furious heat running beneath your skin.

“Genji,” you groaned. He rocked his hips, panting into your neck.

“Later, _koneko_ ,” he breathed. “I have to- need to-”

You were suddenly on your front, elbows up, breasts against the bedding, and Genji grabbed your hips and pulled you back, cock slipping into you without warning. Your cry filled the room as you adjusted briefly. Genji’s claws dug into your ass and his groan was _beautiful_ as it left him and ran through you like a touch.

“Oh _god_ ,” you gasped, taking deep breaths to try and calm yourself. There was fur pressing against your back, his arms either side of you, and even though Genji hadn’t _grown_ , his body had changed and you felt his knees spread you wider to take more of him. Your voice peaked as another inch filled you. “G-Genji…is…how much…”

You heard a _definitely not human_ growl above you and a cold lash of fear ran down your spine despite yourself. You _knew_ , in your slightly hazy turned-on brain, that Genji was already deep in you, he was a friendly, and you weren’t in danger. But _still_. That primal part of your brain couldn’t stop the instinctual reminder that you had your back to a _predator_.

Then that predator began fucking you and the fear was thrown aside like your ruined clothes as your lips parted.

Genji’s thrusts were rough and animalistic and all puns _aside_ , he was so thick he couldn’t keep himself _off_ your sweet spots. You pushed your ass up into his lap and he drove down with a wavering growl in response, just as lost in this as you were. The sounds that escaped you were mixed, strangled groans overlapped by breathy gasps.

 _“Genji,”_ you couldn’t stop pleading, “oh fuck, fuck _yes_ , Genji-!”

His tongue lapped at your shoulder and you shivered, remembering the way it had gone to work between your thighs. _Oh_ , and in came the reminder that you hadn’t cum yet, _despite_ the efforts of Genji’s mouth. A renewed tension roared to life, fed by the friction and the _thickness_ that was stroking your walls. Genji’s nose – definitely _not_ human – pressed into the hollow of your throat and breathed deeply. You felt him sag against your back, and then one of his arms lifted and a hand slotted between your thighs and-

Genji fucked you harder, like he was desperate to get you off, his moves just skilled enough to have you teetering over that edge. The fur on his fingers was _odd_ as it teased your nub, rubbing silkily against the sensitive lips. A quiver rushed through you and your thighs tried to clamp down on his hand but his chest pressed into your back and forced you deeper into the bed, his legs keeping yours wide for him.

You braced against the bedding as Genji bore down on you, his chest vibrating as he growled.

“Genji,” you groaned, and you heard a responding sound as the werewolf’s grip on you tightened. Your stomach swooped. “Oh fuck yes, fuck _yes fu-u-uck!_ ”

Relief crashed over you and your head fell against the bed, your eyes shutting as a wail escaped you. You heard Genji snarl furiously as you clamped down on him. You were grabbing fistfuls of the bedclothes as the tremors rushed through your body, the heat of your orgasm drawing itself out as the werewolf didn’t stop. Little aftershocks of ecstasy were following the big one, and then you made a face at the rub of overstimulation. Your hips jerked to try and escape the touches to your clit but that just pushed you back against Genji’s cock and wasn’t _that_ a self-fulfilling prophecy.

And Genji didn’t seem to be running out of steam.

You arched up and your nipples rubbed against the fabric underneath you, sending more of those little aftershocks through you. Now that your brain wasn’t so cloudy from need, you could _really_ concentrate on other things. Like the sound of his growls and moans. The wet _shlick_ noise as he buried himself in you, again and again. You gasped, your eyes closing, as your cheeks burned. Wow, you were on your knees with a werewolf fucking you, but it was the _noise_ that made you blush?

“Genji,” you moaned, “oh my _god_ , you aren’t done, are you?!”

The whuffing sound that followed your question could only be laughter. You whimpered, squeezing down on him repeatedly. Maybe you could _make_ him cum…?

It did the trick. His growls slowly grew more and more frantic as you kept squeezing him, working yourself against him as he fucked you. You could feel him trembling above, twitching inside you, and as another slow coil of tension wound between your thighs, Genji _howled_.

The thick warmth of his cum filled you and you sank down to the hilt to take it all, just in time for the base of his cock to _swell_ suddenly.

“Wait-” you gasped, “wait, _what?!”_

You could hear Genji laughing again as he rocked his hips, the knot kissing your clit, keeping you two locked together. His fingers kept stroking you, coaxing another orgasm out of you that had you _shaking_ beneath him, almost collapsing onto the bedding.

Then he did it again, and you could feel the hair receding from his fingers. A pair of lips pressed to your neck.

“Give me a moment, and we can go again,” he murmured, his mouth brushing your ear. You yelped.

_Again?!_


End file.
